A. Field of the Invention
This relates to security precautions particularly for women but this device may also be used for entertainment purposes.
B. Prior Art
One of the dangers, among women in particular, is going to and from automobiles in dimly lit or poorly lit areas such as malls and other outdoor venues. This would include any outdoor open spaces such as parks where unfortunately criminals may hide in waiting for their prey.
Some of the other representative examples to protect individuals include Seats, U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,701, Butcher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,980, and Wallace, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,121.
All three devices try to achieve the same result although when the mace or pepper spray is inserted in a pocket in the palm of the hand or simply below the index finger it makes the hand non-functional and can lead to misfiring the mace or pepper spray.
The current device, however, will allow the person to use both hands to locate the car keys, cell phone or other defensive mechanism and then open the car door for example. It is simply slipped on and off the hand and is easily removed by the person when the person is safely in the car. Unlike the other relevant prior art this device will allow the person to use both hands while still allowing the person to “aim” the pepper spray.
The Peters patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,335 is an illustration of a device to insert an object such as a flashlight on the outside or top of the hand between the thumb and index fingers, as illustrated by the drawings in that patent. The Peters patent addresses the placement of a flashlight on the top of the hand and is not concerned about securing a device to trigger a spray of mace or pepper spray toward an individual for protection purposes.
In this particular device the canister of mace or pepper spray is inserted in a pocket on the top of the hand surface in the approximate middle of the hand. A triggering mechanism built into the device allows the individual to discharge the mace or pepper spray and yet still allow the person to use his or her hand.